Hannibal McFist
Hannibal McFist is the step-father of Bash Johnson and the owner of McFist Industries. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. Role in the series Hannibal McFist, the series' secondary antagonist and the owner of McFist Industries which makes or owns just about everything. CEO and Owner of McFist industries, that makes just about everything, he is described as "Global Gazillionair" and is the most "beloved man" appearing a wealthy philanthropist, however he is secretly obsessed with gaining more power, and along with his Mad scientist Viceroy he continually plots to kill the Ninja, through a variety of robots and traps. But the world is not enough for McFist. The one thing he wants more than anything is a super power. So he made a deal: if McFist helps The Sorcerer break out of his hole of a prison, the Sorcerer will reward McFist with the super human ability of his choosing. In the episode "McOne Armed and Dangerous" Randy managed to unmask McFist for the villain he was, however this led him to being overcome with sadness at having lost everything. And thus he became vulnerable to the Sorcerers evil magic, turning McFist into a monster. Enraged he attacked Randy to get revenge. Realizing that provoking his enemy was a mistake, Randy managed to turn McFist back to normal, and covered up his evil acts, by claiming he had always been possessed with the evil. Personality McFist is an easily displeased man to said the least. While he poses as a nice guy in front of the masses, he is really an antagonistic business man who is slightly on dim side McFist is easily angered, bad tempered and prone to violent outbursts, however he is also quiet dim at his job, although he does seem to be getting better as time goes on. He also will often claim any successful idea as his own, despite his seeming lack of intelligence, several of his schemes have come close to succeeding. He's also reasonably capable of creating a friendly facade for the masses, although he does slip on occasion.Despite being an evil man, McFist does truthfully love his wife Marci McFist, and is even willing to put up with his aggressive and boisterous son Bash Johnson for her. Gallery Randy-Cunningham_HANNIBAL-MCFIST.png Hannibal McFist 2.jpg Hannibal McFist 3.jpg Hannibal McFist 4.jpg Hannibal McFist 5.jpg Hannibal McFist and Willem Viceroy III 2.png Hannibal McFist and Willem Viceroy III 3.png Hannibal McFist and Willem Viceroy III.jpg Hannibal McFist.jpg Hannibal McFist7.jpg Mcfists_of_fury5.jpg Mcfists_of_fury6.jpg Attack_of_potatoes3.jpg Hannibal McFist and Willem Viceroy III 4.jpg Hannibal McFist and Willem Viceroy III 5.jpg Silent_punch1.jpg Silent_punch2.jpg Silent_punch3.jpg Silent_punch11.jpg Viva_nomicon1.jpg Viva_nomicon5.jpg Monster_drill5.jpg Night_of_mcfizzles5.jpg Dawn_of_driscoll4.jpg MC Fist family Portrait.png Bash08.png Bash07.png Bash06.png Bash05.png Bash04.png Bash01.png mcfist.png McFist_and_Viceroy.png Mcfist-large-1.jpg The Sorcerer24.png The Sorcerer52.png The Sorcerer53.png The Sorcerer106.jpg Hannibal&Marci02.jpg Hannibal&Marci01.jpg McFist in Last Stall on the Left 2.png McFist in 30 Seconds to Math 6.png McFist in House of 1000 Boogers 5.png McFist in 30 Seconds to Math 3.png McFist in McFists of Fury 3.png McFist in Monster Dump 5.png McFist in Monster Dump 4.png McFist in Monster Dump 3.png McFist in Monster Dump 2.png McFist in Monster Dump 1.png Hannibal McFist Everyday.jpg Hannibal McFist McSterminator.jpg Hannibal McFist Whoopee World Costume.jpg Hannibal McFist Whoopee World Mascot.jpg Category:Males Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Businesspeople Category:Fathers Category:Foiled Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Adults Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Hypnotized Characters Category:Husbands Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Rich characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:American characters Category:Kings